


Mutated Hunter

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, F/M, M/M, possible Wincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam disappered when he was eight, needless to say the demon isn't happy about that. So he decides to summon him back. Maybe someone should have told him to be careful what he wished for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will mainly be borrowing ideas from XMen but some characters will be mentioned though it is unlikely they will actually appear.  
> Majorly AU, characters OOC, maybe Slash (small chance of wincest), the usual with my works.

Dean fought back a scream as he watched the demon tear into his father's veins, blood flowing in rivers down the older man's arms. They'd finally found the demon that had killed his mom but for what? They still didn't know how to kill it and it caught them rather easily for all their experience. The only thing that gave him any sense of triumph was that the demon couldn't hurt Sam. But that brought with it its own sadness. Sammy, his beloved baby brother, who had vanished right before his eyes when the kid was just eight years old. They'd never found him or even a hint as to what had happened to him and apparently that pissed old Yellow Eyes off.

John couldn't stop the scream that finally broke free, no matter how hard he tried to muffle it for Dean's sake. He couldn't meet his son's eyes, ashamed and angry at himself for getting them into their current mess. He honestly didn't believe either of them was going to get out alive. The demon was too mad over Sam's disappearance to let them go. Though it did prove it was Sam the demon was after nineteen years ago. This way he would never have to see what the demon planned for Sammy, never have to run the risk of having to kill his own son if there turned out to be no other way to save him. He fought the urge to pass out as his blood continued to flow and the demon began to chant in a language he was too far gone to try and figure out.

Dean watched in horrified awe as the blood stopped flowing down and instead began to flow out towards the centre of the room where a light began to glow. As more blood flowed the brighter the light became until it began to spread. Dean began to fight against his bonds again, not wanting to be chained when whatever spell ran its course but there was no more give than there had been three hours ago. He tensed further as what appeared to be some sort of rip appeared and then something tumbled out only to roll up and into a crouch.

Dean stared at the figure; it was a male, maybe a couple of years younger than him and dressed in black...leather? The black was accented with silver but the boots were plain. Longish brown hair hung loose around the lowered face until the man raised his head to reveal hazel eyes though there was something... off about the shape. His Dad screamed again and the man's head whipped round, his nostrils flaring. Suddenly a low snarl sounded and the man was moving, attacking the demon and forcing it away from John.

He snarled, revealing slightly longer than normal canines as he faced the thing that was threatening his pack. He had recognised the scents instantly, the two males were family and to be protected. He didn't know what he was facing, his mind was a jumble, thoughts unable to form properly but he knew danger when he saw it. It was hard, reaching for the other part of himself but he had to do it, he had to protect the pack. He growled again and pushed with everything he had.

Dean stared in awe as the demon went flying and didn't return. He pulled at his chains and then froze as the slight sound gained the strangers attention. He slowly walked over and Dean tensed as he noticed the canines and were his fingernails a little claw-like? Dean found himself pushing back into the wall as the...werewolf, no the moon wasn't right, got closer. It stopped and tilted its head to the side as if confused but then in a move to quick to follow grabbed Dean's chains and simply ripped them from the wall. Dean swallowed as a hand came up to rest against his cheek and then a nose was buried in his neck and was that a purr? He felt the man nuzzling against him and was beyond freaked by the action. The man pulled back to stare him in the eyes and Dean felt his world shatter.

"Sam?" he choked out because those eyes, oh those eyes were so familiar, so was the love and trust they showed. What had happened to his brother? "Sammy can you talk? Please say something kid." Dean begged and a frown crossed his brothers' face before he was moving, running to where John was still chained. Another quick pull and then he was lifting John into his arms.

Dean could only watch and then Sam looked back at him and made a funny little sound, almost a growl and Dean flinched. That time the sound Sam made pulled at his heart, Sam whimpered slightly and Dean automatically stepped closer. Sam smiled, showing off his teeth and Dean forced himself not to flinch but to keep moving closer. Sam didn't seem able to talk but he knew who they were and was obviously protecting them. Dean winced as the pain in his leg flared and then his weight was being shifted. Sam had wrapped one arm around his waist to help him walk, John now flung over one shoulder in a display of strength that should have scared him but was instead comforting.

Sam got them outside and then looked around, lost. But then he grinned and nudged Dean forward. Yeah, Sammy definitely remembered them since he was pushing Dean towards the Impala. But was this really his Sammy? He was almost more animal than human though he looked about the right age. Where had he been and what had happened to him? Dean stood, lost in thought as Sam carefully lowered their Dad into the back seat and then straightened looking for something. Not seeing it he reached out and tugged on Dean's shirt.

"Huh? Sam? What's wrong?" But all he got was a firmer tug on his shirt and then Sam gently picked up John's still bleeding arm. And a light bulb went off over Dean's head. He yanked his flannel shirt off and Sam happily tore it to shreds, expertly wrapping John's and then Dean's few wounds.

A gentle nudge had Dean collapsing into the front passenger seat and all he could do was stare as Sam sat behind the wheel. His baby brother stared at everything for a few seconds before carefully starting the engine and beginning to drive. Okay so Sam obviously still had skills. Dean frowned, they really needed help and then he smiled as he saw the road sign.

"Sam?" He asked quietly and hazel eyes flashed to him for a second. "Do you remember Bobby? We're near his house and we need help, Dad needs help." He could see Sam frown as if he was really concentrating, trying to understand anything but the sound of Dean's voice? And then the car slowly turned around and Dean grinned. "Yeah Sammy, that's it." He praised as Sam was now heading for Singer Salvage. Dean was mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted but he would not sleep until they got to Bobby's. Sure Sam had realised the general direction from the sign but would he know exactly where to go?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby frowned as he heard a familiar engine pull up. What had brought Dean to his door at such a late hour? He flipped the outside lights on and grabbed his shotgun. His frown deepened as someone definitely not Dean got out of the driver's side and then moved far too quickly to the passenger side. He relaxed a little as Dean was helped out and then swallowed as John was lifted out of the back and carried like a child. He raised the shotgun and the young man stopped, frowning up at him.

"Bobby it's okay." Dean yelled and Bobby looked at him only to see him leaning heavily on the stranger for support. "I...well I can't explain everything but Dad needs help, he's lost a lot of blood. Had a run in with The Demon." Dean explained and Bobby mentally began listing his medical supplies and making a note to give them all a shot of holy water.

"And your friend?"

"Isn't going to hurt anyone. Take a real good look Bobby; doesn't he look at all familiar?" Dean pushed and Bobby frowned again, taking in the messy brown hair, long limbs and puppy hazel eyes....

"Sam?" He breathed but the young man obviously heard him because he tilted his head.

"Something happened to him Bobby; don't know if he even understands what we're saying. But he remembers. He's still Sam even if he's...different. Please Bobby." Dean was close to begging and Bobby lowered the shotgun.

"Get in here. You're all getting a dose of holy water though."

"Didn't expect otherwise." Dean answered, nudging Sam into moving forward again. Bobby watched as Sam walked inside and looked around in awe. Was he remembering all the times he'd been there as a kid? Or seeing it all for the first time. "Come on Sam, you can put Dad on the couch." Dean guided Sam with a gentle touch to the arm and Sam reluctantly lowered his burden onto the couch. Then he picked Dean up and put him in the nearby chair, pulling the table closer so Dean could elevate his bad leg. Bobby chuckled at the sight and Sam looked at him and then moved closer. Bobby tensed and Sam stopped, head tilted to one side as if studying him.

"Dean?" Bobby called.

"It's okay Bobby, he won't hurt you." Dean answered and Sam turned to look at his brother. Dean made a little shooing motion and Sam approached Bobby again. This time the hunter stayed still, surprised to find he know had to look up at Sam.

"That really you Sam?" Bobby asked quietly and as if to answer Sam lowered his head to rest his nose against Bobby's throat. Bobby fought the urge to tense, he'd seen Sam's teeth but he forced himself not to pull back. He was surprised to find himself relaxing a little as Sam sniffled and then nuzzled a little before straightening again. He was nearly knocked off his feet when the boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to John. Sam touched the torn shirt bandage and Bobby nodded. "I'll get the kit."

TBC...


	2. 2

Dean woke slowly, too warm and comfortable to think about moving. His leg was throbbing slowly but he could ignore that and the press of his bladder for a bit longer. How long had it been since he'd felt so comfortable? Not since...since the last night he'd held Sam after the kid had had a nightmare. Sam...green eyes shot open and met hazel. It hadn't been a dream; Sam was awake and wrapped around him in the bed that was Dean's whenever he was at Bobby's. Dean smiled and Sam smiled back, slightly too sharp canines revealed but they weren't so scary now.

"Hey Sammy." He whispered and Sam curled in closer.

"Hey Dean." He froze and then pulled Sam up so he could see his face again.

"Sammy? Did you..." Dean trailed off, scared that he had imagined it.

"You're real Dean? This is real?" Sam asked and Dean yanked Sam in to hug tightly. "Dean?" Sam squeaked and Dean laughed.

"You're back! You understand..." Dean choked back a sob as he hugged Sam tightly and he relaxed slightly as hesitant arms wrapped around him in return.

"It's okay Dean, I'm here." Sam whispered as he hugged Dean. He was confused but at least things had settled down while he slept. The day before was a jumbled mess but he could recall bits and pieces, going to a bar with Logan for information, helping some of the younger kids train, a bright light with loud noises that had made his sensitive ears almost bleed, then two familiar presences and danger. After that he could remember Dean, his big brother and the person he had missed most over the last eleven years. There had been a car and then an older man who had also felt familiar. "Dean it's okay." He tried to soothe but Dean just held on tight and tried to muffle his sobs.

"How? What?" Dean finally managed to choke out, finally pulling back enough to see Sam's face. Sam smiled at him and despite the changes it was pure Sam. Sam reached up and ran a gentle hand through Dean's hair. Dean gently caught his wrist when Sam went to lower his hand. He turned Sam's hand over, studying the sharp fingernails. He looked up and Sam flinched, lowering his eyes. "What happened to you Sam? Where have you been?" Dean asked and Sam pulled away. "Sammy don't, its okay. Whatever it is you're still my little brother." Dean soothed, pulling Sam back into his arms. Sam remained tense for a few minutes before slowly relaxing into Dean's grip.

"Where are we?" Sam finally asked.

"Bobby's. You drove us here last night Sam. You remember Bobby right? You seemed to know him last night." Dean answered, watching him closely. Bobby...Sam frowned and then smiled.

"Bobby...the salvage yard. He used to let us play among the cars." Sam answered, smiling and Dean smiled back.

"Yeah, we're at the salvage yard. Should have seen the look on Bobby's face when you carried Dad in while helping me walk."

"Dad? Is he okay? I...there was blood. You're hurt!" Sam sat up suddenly and began searching Dean's body for wounds.

"Hey it's okay. Dad took the brunt of it. I've just got a few bruises." Sam looked at him as if he didn't believe him and then took a deep breath, nostrils flaring slightly. "Sam what are you...are you smelling me?" Sam flushed slightly.

"Making sure you aren't bleeding." Sam shrugged and Dean grinned.

"No blood kiddo. So you can really smell...?" Dean trailed off and Sam nodded. Den shifted on the bed and winced as the pain in his leg flared.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, yanking the covers back and searching Dean's lower body. Dean swatted at him and Sam growled. Dean froze and Sam flinched away. "Sorry." Sam whispered and Dean reached out to run his fingers through Sam's hair.

"It's okay Sam. It wasn't a threatening growl." Dean soothed, knowing it was true. There had been no threat of violence in Sam's tone, just a warning.

"Still sorry, it was...instinct. it's still a bit jumbled up in here." Sam put a finger to his head. "I wouldn't hurt you though, I've never hurt anyone like that." Sam rushed to assure him and Dean nodded.

"It's okay Sam, I know."

"So what's wrong?" Sam asked, his gaze going back to Dean's legs.

"My right leg, I got hurt in the fight. It's not too bad though." Dean assured him.

"You needed help walking." Sam frowned as he forced himself to remember what had happened the previous night.

"Yeah, it's not broken though."

"Think you can walk now?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"Won't know till I try." Dean admitted and Sam nodded. "And I kind of need to try now. Bathroom." Dean admitted and Sam nodded, moving to the side of the bed. He stood up and walked over to Dean's side, extending a hand. Dean took it and slowly sat up, letting Sam help pull him upright. Dean turned to sit on the edge of the bed and winced as the muscles in his leg screamed. Seeing the wince Sam bent and gently lifted Dean from the bed, easily supporting Dean's weight. "Whoa!"Dean grabbed on tightly and Sam laughed gently.

"It's okay, I won't drop you." Sam said with a grin and Dean relaxed a bit. "You want to try standing or should I just carry you?" Sam asked and Dean actually found himself thinking about it.

"As comfortable as this is I should probably try to stand." Dean finally answered and Sam nodded, shifting his grip so he could lower Dean to the floor.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Dean answered and then swore as his leg took the weight. It began to buckle and then he was being swept up into the air again.

"That went well. You okay?" Sam asked in concern as he held Dean gently.

"I'm fine." Dean answered tightly but the pain was fading.

"Bathroom is..." Sam bit his lip and looked around. "Down the hall...left?" Sam asked and Dean grinned.

"Yeah."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bout time you woke up." John groaned and managed to open his eyes.

"Bobby?" He slurred and then a glass of water appeared. He drank greedily, knowing it was probably laced with holy water. "How'd I get here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bobby asked and John frowned.

"The demon...is Dean okay?"

"He's upstairs, still sleeping last I checked." Bobby answered but then they both heard the sound of boots on the stairs. John struggled upright and watched as Dean was carried downstairs by someone vaguely familiar. He frowned and then the memories trickled back...the ritual and then the man who attacked the demon.

"Dean you okay?" John called warily, something about the black clad man was familiar.

"I'm okay Dad, my legs just a bit sore. Sammy apparently gets a kick out of carrying me."

"You looked like you were going to pass out Dean." Sam shot back and Bobby gasped.

"Sam?" Bobby called and Sam turned to him.

"Hi Bobby." He answered and Bobby grinned.

"Good to see you kid." Sam grinned back and then his gaze settled on John who was staring at them all in shock. John watched as Dean was carefully lowered into a chair and then Sam was in front of him.

"Dad?" John stared in shock at the person claiming to be his youngest. Could it really be Sam?

"Sam? Is that really....how?" John managed to get out and Sam dropped to his knees in front of him reaching out slowly. John watched, seeing the sharp nails and the too long canines, the odd shape to his pupils and every instinct he had said pull away, find a weapon but he was frozen.

"It's me, it's Sam. Dad..." Sam trailed off, his hand dropping but John reached out and caught it. He turned Sam's hand over, studying the changes from the tiny hand he remembered. "Dad?" Sam's voice wavered slightly and John looked up, meeting his eyes. Sure the shape had changed slightly but they were still the same familiar they had always been but now filled with fear and love. Could this truly be his baby boy? He'd changed and grown so much but it had been eleven years.

"What are...what happened?" John asked, not wanting to hurt him too badly by finishing his original question. Sam sighed and stood, moving over to the window, hugging himself.

"Sammy?" Dean swore as he struggled to get up. Sam was instantly at his side, gently pushing him back down. "It's okay Sam, you don't have to say anything."

"Yeah, I do. I can see it in your eyes, you're not scared but you're cautious and I hate it. I'm not...I'm not like anything Dad hunts. Guess you hunt now too huh?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, I hunt now. Sam I don't care what happened to you or whether you're human or not. You're my brother, nothing else matters." Dean grabbed Sam's hand, ignoring his nails as they pressed into his skin and Sam stared at him before smiling.

"But it matters to them and...you need to know. I've never had to talk about what happened before, it was known but maybe...maybe if I talk about it it'll help." Sam gently pulled away and then gently wiped the blood off Dean's hand. "Always getting hurt for me." Sam sad sadly and Dean shrugged.

"Big brother's job." But he let Sam clean the small wounds and then wrap them with the towel Bobby handed him. Sam smiled sadly and then stood again but this time he didn't move too far from Dean in case his idiot brother decided to try and stand again.

"I don't know what happened, no one could ever figure it out but somehow I was in the motel one second and in the middle of nowhere the next. Naturally I was scared out of my mind but I didn't know worse was to come. Three groups were aware of my arrival and trust my luck, the one group you never want to meet is the one that found me. All I remember is this woman approaching me and then I woke up, strapped down in a lab. That's when he showed himself, Sinister. He...did things to me, experiments, tests, whatever he wanted and no matter how loud I screamed. I could feel it, my body and mind slowly changing the longer I was there. But he forgot one thing, he wasn't the only one aware of my presence." Sam stopped, unable to look at anyone. "I later found out he had me for nearly a year, it took that long for them to find the base where I was being kept. I hate to imagine what I looked like when they found me, it takes a lot to put that sort of expression on Logan or Remy's faces. It was months in the infirmary before I was even semi-coherent and then I began to learn what had been done to me. Sinister was trying to merge several different traits into one person and he succeeded up to a point. Nearly killed me I don't know how many times while trying though."

"But why didn't you come back Sam? Once you were better?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"I tried once I was given some computer access and was well enough to use it. That's when I found out...Hank was not impressed with the condition I put the infirmary in after that. Dean I couldn't come home because I wasn't here. Parallel world, alternate dimension, whatever you want to call it I was there. And while the basics are pretty much the same as here there were some very big differences. There was no supernatural activity that I could ever find. But what they did have is mutants. Humans that are one step further on the evolutionary ladder than others. And each one with different abilities like accelerated healing, telepathy, controlling an element. Stuff that belongs in a sci-fi book. And I landed in the middle of a war. Normal humans fear mutants for the most part and I guess you can imagine the sort of thing that would lead to. Mutants themselves were divided, some wanted to co-exist peacefully while others believed that as the next step they should rule. Never really worked out what Sinister truly wanted. The group that rescued me wanted peaceful co-existence, going so far as to fight against other mutants who would harm humanity. They taught me to accept what I had become and how to control my abilities. Once released from the infirmary I was given a room in the mansion, given an identity and enrolled in school. Since the mansion doubled as a school that was easy. I hated it for a long time...until I met her. Kitty or Shadowcat as she became known as. Hard to run from someone that can walk through walls. Slowly she brought me out of my shell and I started making friends with the other students. It ended up Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, John and me. Rogue was the last to join our little group since she was the last to arrive at the school." Sam stopped and Bobby handed over a glass of water.

"This Kitty...sounds like she's pretty special." Dean offered and Sam grinned.

"She is, we've been dating for the last three years. You'd like her, she has a real attitude. Most of us do, guess it's a defence mechanism when half the world wants you dead." Sam offered with a small, sad smile. "Things have gotten worse over the last few years though. John left and joined the Brotherhood, guess the offer of power was too much for him. They school was attacked by the military and only a few of us escaped with the adults rescuing the others. But we lost Jeanne, she was a telepath and telekinetic. Then a few weeks ago we found out she wasn't dead, her powers had protected her but with a side effect, they were in control of her. She killed the man she loved and the Professor and then ended up with the Brotherhood. Then we found out a scientist had created a 'cure', a way to de-activate the mutant gene. Well the war really heated up then. The lab was on Alcatraz island of all places and that's where we made our stand. We stood with the military against the Brotherhood and we won in the end but then, the government sent reinforcements armed with cure weapons and they didn't know the fight was over. They fired at Jean and she...she lost it. Jean was so powerful she literally wiped people and buildings out if existence. She had to be stopped so Logan and I went after her, we were the only ones with a chance. Logan...the last thing I saw was him plunging his claws into her and then there was a bright light. It hurt so much I blacked out and my instincts took over. You know what happened from there." Sam finished and moved away.

"So this Sinister guy...he made you a mutant?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded.

"He said something about me made the changes easier than it should have been."

"What exactly..." John trailed off and Sam smiled.

"He went for a mix though the strongest characteristics are those of a feral, mutants that in some ways are closer to animals. Hence the teeth, eyes and almost claw like nails, my senses are also beyond human norm. But he also managed to increase my mental abilities, I'm empathic for the most part but I can push beyond that when I desperately need to and then it becomes telepathy and telekinesis."

"So that's how you sent the demon flying?"

"Guess so, it's a bit blurry. I was running solely on feral instincts then." Sam shrugged, obviously uncomfortable about talking about his changes. "I'm never going to see her again, am I? I don't even know if she survived the battle." Sam finally seemed to realise and Dean finally managed to stand up, pulling Sam into a hug.

"It'll be okay Sammy. Maybe we can find a way. I'd like to meet her, say thanks for what she's done for you." Sam managed a small smile for Dean but they all knew how unlikely it was he'd ever see his girlfriend again.

TBC...


	3. 3

Dean smiled as he saw Sam curled up on the porch. He sat beside him and Sam opened his eyes, smiling softly. Dean fought not to laugh at the too short sleeves and belt on the last notch that Sam was wearing. Bobby had dug through all their clothes but Sam was simply taller and thinner than all three of them so he looked rather ridiculous.

"Go ahead and laugh." Sam grumbled and Dean obliged him.

"We'll head into town tomorrow; get you some stuff that fits." Dean told him once he was done.

"Thanks." Sam closed his eyes again and Dean gently nudged him, making hazel snap open.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"I'd finally accepted I was stuck and was making a real life for myself and now..."

"M'sorry Sammy. I wish you could have stayed there if that's where you were happy." Dean told him, trying not to show how much it hurt that Sam would rather be there than with his family. He frowned as Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jerk. I missed you Dean, never stopped. It's just...why can't I have all of you? You would love Kitty...I love her." Sam whispered and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders, not sure what to say to that.

"I'm sorry Sam. I wish...tell me how to help." Dean asked him, not sure what to do for his brother...the brother he didn't really know anymore but would still do anything for. Sam smiled and leant into his loose embrace.

"Just be here please? Sometimes it gets messed up, in here." Sam tapped his temple. "Left over of my time with Sinister. The others knew how to help me back and...I'm scared I could accidentally hurt you." Sam admitted softly, his body tensing as if he was getting ready to run.

"I don't think you will. You were pretty, well animalistic the other night. Hell, if it hadn't been for the fact that I could see the moon wasn't full I would have thought you were a werewolf. But even with that everything you did was to protect us. And yeah, it'll take time but we can learn what to do to help when that happens." Dean told him and smiled as he felt Sam relax against him. "I'm not letting you run Sam. If you do I'll follow. I lost you once bro, not happening again." Dean finished and Sam nodded.

"Thanks. Not running though." Sam answered. "How's your leg?" Dean let him change the subject.

"Better. Dad's back to his normal grumpy self so he's healing too."

"Good." Sam answered and Dean knew what was wrong.

"He missed you too Sam. It's just...you know Dad doesn't do emotions well. It tore him up when we couldn't find you, he blamed himself for years. I know Dad wants to tear that Sinister creep apart with his bare hands for what he did to you and I'd happily join him. After you...he drank a lot at night and researched all day, trying to figure out what had happened. Took five years for him to start giving up. Dad loves you Sam, no matter what. Just give him time to get used to you being back." Dean finished, uncomfortable with baring so much but it needed to be done. Sam nodded numbly, relaxing a little as it sank in that his family had really missed him and wanted him back.

"So what was going on that night?" He asked, wanting to know what had happened to pull him back.

"We never stopped hunting the demon, I think we both believed it had something to do with your disappearance. We finally cornered the bastard and got our asses handed to us. Turns out it didn't have a clue where you were and it was pissed that you were gone. Went on and on about us hiding you till it realised we honestly didn't know where you were. Then it went really quiet for a bit. I remember crawling over to Dad but then it slammed us into the walls, didn't see the chains till they were attached. It left me alone, focused on Dad and cutting him. Then it started chanting and Dad's blood was flowing away from him into the middle of the room. It was like a rip or something then you fell threw but I didn't know it was you then. Seeing you go ballistic on the demon was great. You seemed to know who we were straight away, wasn't till I got a really good look at your eyes that I realised it was you."

"I remember, sort of. You were scared and I didn't want you to be." Sam whispered and Dean shrugged.

"Wasn't scared once I realised it was you and that you were protecting us. I was scared for you, not knowing if my geeky little brother could even understand me when you'd always been such a chatter box." Dean admitted, not wanting Sam to think he was scared of him because he was different. Sam flashed a small smile and Dean grinned surprised at how fast he'd accepted the changes in Sam's appearance and the fact that they didn't bother him at all anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John looked up to see Sam hovering in the doorway, looking unsure as to his welcome and John felt a flash of guilt for making Sam doubt his acceptance.

"Hey kiddo." The old greeting earnt him a small smile, one that hid Sam's teeth. "Come here." He patted the small space on the couch and Sam slowly approached, hands hidden in his pockets and his eyes locked on the floor. He was trying to hide the features that had made John flinch before. "Sammy." John whispered in pain, reaching out a hand to his lost son. This was his baby boy, grown and changed in ways he would never have imagined but still his Sam on the inside. Sam slowly sat beside him and John lay his hand on Sam's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. That made Sam finally give him eye contact even if only for a second. "I missed you so much Sam." John admitted and Sam met his eyes again, this time holding the contact.

"Really?" Sam asked hesitantly and John squeezed his shoulder again.

"Really. You're my baby boy, no matter what." He answered quietly. He was a hunter and ex-marine, he didn't do emotions well but he needed to if he wanted his son back. Sam slowly smiled at him and then was curling into John's chest. John reached up to wrap both arms around his trembling son, whispering soothing nonsense as he felt the hot tears soak through his shirt. Despite how Sam had changed and grown he was still his little boy and that was all that mattered. John looked up as Dean slipped into the room to kneel beside the couch and wrap his own arms around Sam as the kid grieved for the people he'd left back in the other world and began to accept that he still had a family that loved him.

TBC...


	4. 4

Dean led Sam into the second hand store, Sam's hands hidden by gloves so no one would notice his fingernails. Thankfully it was winter so as long as Sam talked carefully no one should notice anything odd about him. They'd made it through Wal-Mart okay to get Sam the sort of things that they would never get second hand, such as underwear and shoes. Now Sam just needed jeans, shirts and jackets that actually fit, unlike the mix of Dean and John's clothes the kid was currently wearing. Dean dug through the racks, occasionally tossing things at Sam who seemed content to let Dean pick his clothes for him. Then again considering Sam had been wearing leather...maybe the two world's fashions were so different Sam wasn't sure what he should pick.

"Go try that stuff on Sammy. I'll wait here." Dean told him and Sam slipped into the dressing room to change. By the time they headed back to Bobby's Sam had enough clothes to fill the duffle bag Dean had gotten him since Sam's old one had vanished with him. "You've been pretty quiet. You okay?" He asked and Sam looked over at him, finally removing his sunglasses.

"It's just...weird. some things are so much alike and others...it's weird not seeing anti-mutant posters up or ads for things I've never heard of. How am I gonna fit in? I look like a freak here and I have no clue about the last eleven years." Sam admitted softly and Dean pulled over, grabbing Sam's hand and yanking the glove off. He held Sam's hand tightly and used the other hand to turn his brother's head so Sam was looking at him.

"Don't you ever say anything about being a freak again Sam!" He barked at him and Sam's eyes went wide. "That bastard who did this to you, he's the sick freak. He had no right to mess with your life or anyone else's. You got that?" Dean demanded and Sam slowly nodded, eyes still wide in shock. Dean yanked Sam into his arms and Sam melted against him, seeking comfort. They sat there for several minutes, reaffirming the fact that it was real before separating, Dean restarting the car. "Those clothes definitely look better on you." Dean commented and Sam chuckled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What brings you my way Jim?" Bobby asked as he let the priest in.

"Found some books I thought you might like." Jim answered and then stopped as he saw John laid out on Bobby's couch. "John? What's going on?" Jim asked, putting his bag down.

"Had a run in with the demon, I'm okay." John answered, pushing himself upright.

"Dean?" Jim demanded and John nodded.

"Out at the moment." John looked at Bobby, not sure what to say. They had to tell Jim since the boys could be back any moment but how?

"Jim you better sit down for this." Bobby warned and Jim did so, looking between the two other hunters.

"What's going on?" Jim demanded.

"You know how we thought the demon may have been involved in Sam's disappearance?" Bobby asked and Jim nodded.

"It wasn't. In fact it was rather pissed that we had no clue where he was. So after the normal demonic torture it did some sort of ritual or spell using my blood. It gets a bit fuzzy after that due to blood loss but there was this light and a rip. It's Sam Jim, he's back. Dean took him shopping for clothes since the kid's taller than all of us now." John told him and Jim stared in shock.

"Sam?" He asked and John nodded, that was when they all heard the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up. Jim was up and outside like a shot, freezing on the porch to watch as both doors opened. He stared as a tall, lanky figure got out of the passenger side, unable to believe his eyes. "Sam?" Jim called as the young man spun to face him, head tilted curiously and he had to wonder if the boy even remembered him. "It's really you?" Jim moved slowly closer and Sam looked to Dean who stepped up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's Pastor Jim, Sammy. You remember him?" Dean spoke softly and Sam bit his lip but nodded.

"Hey." Sam whispered as Jim finally came up in front of them. Sam wouldn't look him in the eye, seeming to shrink in against Dean as if seeking protection.

"What's wrong? Sam?" Jim asked, studying the kid closely. That's when he saw Sam's un-gloved hand and the sharp, claw-like nails. "Sam?" Jim whispered and Sam's hand vanished into the kids pocket even as Sam flinched deeper into Dean's body.

"Sammy its okay, Jim won't hurt you." Dean soothed, glaring at the Pastor and wrapping his arms around his brother. Jim looked at Sam and nodded, holding his hands out. Whatever was going on, whatever had happened to Sam, it was obvious the poor boy was scared and hurting. He knew Bobby and John would have tested him so Sam must still be Sam.

"It's alright Sam." Jim called out gently and Sam took a hesitant step towards him. Jim stayed still and let the kid come to him. It felt weird looking up at Sam but it hurt to see the fear in his eyes. Sam had never been scared of him, the boy had always been so happy at his place. Jim reached out and gently pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him. He didn't even tense when he felt Sam's nose against his throat, inhaling his scent. Then Sam laughed softly as he pulled back. "What?" Jim asked and Sam smiled shyly at him.

"You smell like old books and rosemary." Sam told him and Jim blinked, he'd never been told that before. Sam smiled and Jim saw the fangs but he didn't say anything. He knew Sam wasn't a werewolf since it was daytime and the claws ruled out a vampire.

"You're okay?" Jim asked and Sam nodded.

"Come on, let's get your stuff inside and then it's story time. Again." Dean muttered and Sam grinned at him, Dean reaching out to ruffle Sam's hair but Sam easily moved out of reach.

TBC...


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Sorry for the very long wait.

Chapter 5

Jim stood on the porch, observing the boys as Dean worked on the Impala and Sam watched him, occasionally making suggestions which Dean followed. Since when was Sam mechanically minded? Obviously he had picked it up in the other world, it sounded like they were several years ahead when it came to technology. Seeing the two together again made him realise just how wrong the last eleven years had been. Dean and Sam just weren’t…..whole without the other. Though apparently Sam had managed to make himself a new family in that other world and everyone could tell the teen missed them, especially his girlfriend. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Sam sat beside Dean in the car, eyeing the building warily. He barely remembered Caleb, they had spent more time with Jim then him, but still Dean had brought him saying that the man had missed him and would be happy to see him again. Sam wasn’t so sure. If anyone would react really bad it was Caleb and he always had a ton of weapons around. Sure he healed fast but not to Logan’s level, he couldn’t survive a bullet to the brain like the older man. “It’ll be fine Sam, Caleb will be happy to see you.” Dean assured him and Sam frowned but got out of the car, hands hidden in nice warm gloves. He stomped his feet in the snow, smiling slightly at the feel of it beneath his boots and Dean grinned. They looked over as the door opened and Caleb emerged from the house, staring at them warily despite the fact Dean had called ahead.

“Who’s your friend Dean?” The older man called and Dean grinned.

“Come on Caleb, you remember Sammy.” He answered and Sam ducked his head shyly. 

Caleb blinked and stared at the tall teen more closely. “Sam?”

“Hi Caleb.” Sam smiled slightly, keeping his canines hidden. 

“I don’t believe it! Where the hell have you been kid?”

Dean groaned. “It’s a really, really long story.”

“Then get in here and tell it.” Caleb waved them in and they headed into the house.

```````````````  
Sam lounged on the hood of an old truck, soaking up the winter sun and looking a lot like an oversized cat. Three months with his family and he still felt…out of place. Not when he was with Dean but whenever they were apart it felt like a gaping hole in his chest. He missed Kitty so much, he missed all of them. Even John despite what he’d done. He didn’t even know if any of them were alive. And he had no way of finding out. They couldn’t figure out how he had vanished or how the demon had brought him back. And even if they did, could he go back? Leave his family again? No. He couldn’t leave them, he needed his brother and Dad again, even Bobby and the others. He just wished adjusting to life back here would be easier to adjust to. It would just take time and he knew it.

TBC….  
Sorry it’s short but a bit stuck on this one.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 6

Dean landed on his back with a shocked oomph, the wind knocked out of him. He blinked and then rolled over, getting to his knees to find Sam standing totally relaxed with a grin on his face. “Show off.” He grumbled. It was official; he would never be able to beat Sam in hand to hand fighting. His style was like nothing Dean had ever seen before. He was always moving and the way he could just jump around, flipping effortlessly through the air, it made Dean feel rather earthbound and clumsy. At least he could beat his little brother when it came to weapons, Sam hadn’t touched one since he’d left them and he had only just started learning from their Dad when that had happened. “Alright old man?” Sam called teasingly and Dean scrambled up.

“Who are you calling old?” He demanded as they began to circle and then Sam moved and once again Dean found himself on his back.

“You.” Sam tapped his chest lightly and Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Get off brat.” He grumbled and Sam did, offering him a hand up. Dean took it and let his brother pull him up. It still amazed him how strong his baby brother had become.

``````````````````````````````  
John peered into the bedroom and watched his sons as they slept; Sam curled around his brother protectively. Despite the fact there were two beds they slept together in one and John knew it was to ensure the other was still there after so many years apart. It was amazing how much younger they both looked in sleep. Then again Sam wasn’t even twenty yet. Dean himself had only just turned twenty four but that was easy to forget, Dean had always acted old for his age, ever since the fire. And he knew that was partly his fault, he had pushed too much onto Dean’s shoulders. Dean had been a shell without Sam to look after but now he had both his boys back and the change in Dean was astounding. He could only pray nothing happened to separate them again. 

````````````````````````````````  
Ellen cleaned the bar, listening to the hunters as they gossiped. Oh they’d deny it to their dying breaths but they were worse than a bunch of old woman when they were in her bar. But one rumour caught her attention. Very few had known John Winchester had two sons until the youngest had vanished. And now a rumour had started of the boys return. She hoped for John’s sake the rumour was true, no one deserved to lose a child. Even with what had happened she would never wish that pain on even John. She glanced over at Jo and smiled softly as her daughter worked on some homework. Now if only she could keep her away from hunting. 

``````````````````````````  
Sam sat beside Dean in the Impala, their Dad’s truck ahead of them, and couldn’t stop taping his gloved fingers on his knee. “Sammy calm down, you’re gonna be fine.”

“Sorry.” Sam took a deep breath and forced himself to stop tapping. 

“It’s a simple salt and burn, nothing to worry about.”

“Except the homicidal ghost.”

“Well yeah but ghosts are easy to deal with.” Dean shrugged and Sam nodded. He was more nervous now than he was before the fight at Alcatraz! He didn’t want to disappoint his family. 

```````````````````````  
San snarled as Dean was knocked back by the ghost. He brought his own shotgun up and fired, dispelling the ghost for now, before furiously digging alongside his Dad. He ripped the coffin open with his bare hands even as John grabbed the salt and lighter fluid, pouring in generous amounts of both before they both scrambled out of the grave and then John tossed a match in, setting it alight. Sam rushed to Dean’s side to find Dean already sitting up and rubbing at his ribs. “You okay?”

“I’m fine Sam. Bitch caught me by surprise that’s all.” He grumbled even as Sam gently lifted his shirt to check his ribs.

“Nothing broken.” He told him before helping him up. John smiled proudly at them both and Sam grinned back widely. He helped Dean back to the Impala while John cleaned up and then they headed back to the motel, none of them noticing the person watching them.

TBC….


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 7

Gordon Walker walked into his motel room feeling very confused. He knew John Winchester’s reputation, had even met the man, he even knew some of his family history. So what the hell was he doing working with some creature? It wasn’t noticeable, unless you knew what you were looking for, but he had ripped the lid off a coffin far too easily plus moved just a bit too fast. And John had let the creature near his son, why? Did it have some sort of control over them? He would need to look into this quietly before doing anything; he had to be sure what he was facing. 

````````````````````````````  
Ellen glanced over at the corner and frowned, she did not like the look of that. There was very little about Gordon Walker she did like actually. The man was…slimy and even more obsessed than John was. She didn’t like letting him in but as long as he didn’t cause any problems she couldn’t really kick him out. She did glance over at Ash and nod, causing the computer expert to casually move closer while fooling around with some of her younger customers at the pool table. Hopefully he would be able to overhear just what the group was finding so fascinating. 

````````````````````````````````````````  
John smiled as Sam showed Dean how to do something on the family laptop. Apparently the world Sam had been living in was ahead of them in technology which was taking him some time to adjust to but the good thing was Sam was able to fiddle around with some of their stuff, making it better. Sam could probably go to school and then bring several new bits of technology out and make a fortune. But Sam wouldn’t even consider it, not wanting to leave for school or be around normal people who would notice his differences. As his phone range John left them to it in order to answer. “Winchester.”

“John its Ellen, you’ve got trouble headed your way.”

“What sort?” He asked, heart plummeting.

“Gordon Walker has some people convinced you’re working with the enemy, they’re coming after you.”

“Dammit.” He swore, someone must have seen Sam doing something not quite normal for a human. 

“John?”

“We’re not, it’s Sam. He’s not supernatural Ellen, some wacked out scientist got his hands on him and fooled around with his genetics or something.” It was hard to admit that but he hoped she believed him. They didn’t need every hunter out there gunning for Sam. 

“What?” She demanded.

“It’s the truth Ellen; we don’t know what he was trying to do. Honestly when I first saw Sam I thought werewolf except it wasn’t the full moon. But the changes are pretty much physical, he’s still Sam mentally. He’s back hunting with us now. He saved us from the demon Ellen, before he even realised who we were.” He tried to make her see and she sighed.

“Where are you? I want to see for myself.” She countered and he glanced over at Bobby who nodded and then went back to his research. 

“Bobby’s place, we’ve been working out of here.” 

“Fine, I’ll be there in a few days.”

`````````````````````````````  
Ellen parked her car and looked around the yard, spotting John’s truck and the Impala nearby. She had a gun and knife at her back in case plus Jo and Ash knew where she was. The porch door opened and John walked down the stairs. “Ellen.” He greeted and she nodded.

“John. So where are the boys?”

“Round back, come on.” He led her around the house and she stopped at seeing Dean working on an old car with a younger, taller male. The dark head jerked up and hazel eyes focused on her instantly, appraising her and she felt a flash of nervousness at the intensity of that gaze. “Dean.” John called and the older male looked up, shooting a grin at Ellen. He wiped his hands and waved.

“Hey Ellen, it’s been years.” He walked closer, his companion walking silently beside him. 

“Dean. So this is Sam?”

“Yep. Sammy this is Ellen, she’s known Dad for years.”

“Hi.” Sam greeted her quietly. She studied him quietly, taking in the slightly off shape to his pupils, the only thing she could see at the moment. Then she glanced at his hand and spotted too sharp nails. Both were things easily hidden and not noticeable from a distance so what had made Gordon suspicious? He smiled nervously and she saw the small fangs. John had been right; he did sort of remind her of a werewolf. But his actions were that of a shy teenager, not a bloodthirsty monster. 

“Hello Sam, it’s nice to finally get a chance to meet you.” She held her hand out and he hesitated but then shook it firmly. 

“Dad what’s going on?” Sam asked, suspicious over why he was suddenly introducing him to new people. 

John sighed and Dean tensed, shifting closer to his brother protectively. “A group of hunters have gotten it into their heads that Sam…”

“That I’m a monster.” He whispered and Dean whirled on him.

“Don’t you ever say that!” He yelled at his baby brother whose eyes went wide before he nodded. “You are not a monster Sammy, you’re a mutant.” 

“Mutant?” Ellen asked in confusion and John looked at Dean who winced and then shrugged.

“Why don’t you two go back to work? Bobby and I can talk to Ellen.” He offered and Dean practically dragged his brother back to the car. 

``````````````````  
Ellen looked out the window at the brothers. She didn’t know what to think about what she had been told. Another world? It all sounded so impossible but the evidence was outside, laughing at his big brother. To have gone through so much and then end up torn away from those he loved twice, Sam was a strong young man. She didn’t know if she could have survived all he had gone through. The travel was bad enough but the experimentation? She fought the urge to shudder, how had he stayed sane? She laughed as Dean tackled Sam who easily flipped around to pin his brother to the ground, the two talking about something she couldn’t hear. Dean bucked up, trying to throw Sam off but he was too good. Keeping Dean down until the older relaxed and pouted. Sam got up and offered him a hand up which Dean took. It was amazing how close they were after so long apart. She envied them that closeness, all she had left was Jo. She loved her daughter but as she got older they grew further apart. 

``````````````````````  
Sam laid curled on his side, Dean a warmth at his side. Everyone was asleep except him. He was being hunted again, it wasn’t the first time thanks to that stupid registration act and Stryker but this was different. In a way he was being hunted by his own this time. He was a hunter too after all but they didn’t see that. All they saw was how he was different to them. Why couldn’t he be allowed to just live his life with his family? 

TBC…


	8. ch8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8

Azazel growled in anger. He couldn’t call Sam as he had the other children. Why? He had managed to drag the boy back to this world so why couldn’t he use the taint to draw him to Cold Oak? It was time to start but he was missing a piece in the game and he didn’t like that at all.

````````````````````````````````  
Gordon looked around the group and smirked, sure they weren’t the best in the business but he had more than enough hunters here to take out that thing with the Winchesters. Maybe there’d even be an accident and father and son would die too. He’d never forgiven John for that mess in Montana, maybe it was time to pay him back. He knew many of those gathered had issues with John Winchester, that was why they had come. It was about time the man was shown he wasn’t the best. But he knew they had to move carefully, the Winchesters were very good after all. 

````````````````````````  
“Sam.”

Sam jolted out of sleep and looked around wildly for the source of the call but there was no one there. He could hear Dean in the bathroom and John and Bobby snoring in the other rooms. So who had called him? He closed his eyes and stretched out his limited mental abilities, searching. The voice had almost been familiar…..like he knew it….he gasped. It couldn’t be, it wasn’t possible! He’d attended his funeral and yet….Sam would bet his back account back there that it had been the Professors voice. He sighed and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to think of the other world, it hurt too much to dwell on everyone he’d left behind. He still dreamed of Kitty after all these months. She was so beautiful and full of life, never afraid to take on an opponent three times her size or to jump from the roof and sink through the ground just for fun. 

“You okay?”

Sam looked over at his brother and smiled sadly. “Just memories.” He rolled onto his side as Dean crawled back into bed. 

“You sure?”

“Yes Mom.” He teased and Dean blushed slightly. 

“Go back to sleep kiddo.” Dean pulled him close and Sam relaxed in his hold, forcing himself to relax and go back to sleep. It had just been a dream.

`````````````````````````````````  
Xavier sighed and leant back in his chair. For a second there he had thought he had brushed the mind of one of his most needful students but that just wasn’t possible. Samuel had died years ago at Alcatraz. Maybe he had been lucky to die then rather than face what had been coming. No matter what they did they couldn’t stop the Sentinels from killing mutant and human alike if those humans carried the latent genes. Kitty had mourned him for years, only moving on several years after Rogue had been killed and Bobby had come to her. Now the two were inseparable. But maybe Sam with his ability to come at a problem from strange angles would have been able to figure out a defence if not a way to permanently stop them. Kitty’s ability only went so far…or did it. 

````````````````````````````````````  
Sam grinned and chucked a fry at Dean who mock glared and lifted the salt shaker threateningly. 

“Boys.” John warned without even looking up from his journal and Dean flashed a smirk at Sam who rolled his eyes. But they settled down to eat their meals and ten the three men headed out back to their motel. It had been decided that a moving target was harder to find so they had left Bobby’s a week ago to travel. They weren’t really hunting though as that was what they would be expected to do. No, if it meant keeping his boys safe he would stop hunting until the threat was gone. 

`````````````````````````  
“What’s up Sammy?” Dean looked at where his brother was frowning at the laptop.

“A whole group of people born at around the same time as me have up and vanished over the last few months.”

“So?”

“So several of them lost their mothers in nursery fires too.” Sam added and Dean’s heart sank to his stomach. 

“Great. Looks like the demon might be back. We’ll tell Dad when he gets back. Here’s hoping you kicked his ass bad enough he isn’t interested in you anymore.” 

``````````````````````````````````  
Bobby read over the information he’d been sent and sighed. It definitely didn’t look good. So he got out his books and went to work. There was no way that demon was going to hurt them again on his watch. This was the last thing they needed on top of Gordon and his merry bunch. There’d been hints here and there of the group but so far the Winchesters were staying well ahead of them. He’d managed to talk down a few older hunters who’d been considering joining the hunt thankfully and they were making sure to pass on the word that Sam was not supernatural and that Gordon had lost the plot. He only hoped it helped more see sense. 

```````````````````````````````````````````  
Sam suddenly wavered on his feet and then collapsed to his knees, gripping his head. He screamed in pain, mental shields locking down automatically to protect his mind.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled, grabbing his brother. “Sam talk to me.” Sam sobbed in pain for a while and then gradually relaxed in his hold. “Sammy?”

“I…I don’t know. Something happened, something changed.”

```````````````````````````````````  
Logan sat down in front of the professor, unable to believe it. So many that had died where now alive. But there was one he hadn’t seen and that worried him. “So where’s Sam?”

“Sam?”

“Samuel Winchester, the kid similar to me without the metal. We got him away from Sinister.”

Xavier sighed and shook his head. “I am sorry Logan, but I don’t know who that is.”

“Oh.” Logan closed his eyes. He had hoped resetting things would mean the kid was okay. If Alcatraz never happened then why wasn’t he here? Why didn’t the Professor remember him? Unless the changes meant he’d never been rescued? Or….could it be he never came here? But then would that mean he was alive again but back in his home dimension? This was why he hated even the thought of time travel! 

“Logan?”

“He died at Alcatraz but since that obviously never happened I thought he’d be here. Guess I changed even more than we thought. What about Kitty, is she dating anyone?”

“Peter Rasputin, they teach together as well. I assume that wasn’t the case originally?”

“She was with Sam and after he died Bobby, after Rogue died.”

“It appears there is a lot for us to share.” Xavier admitted, sad to hear that at least one student remained lost to them even in a changed future. 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, time is moving faster in the Xmen world. Sam collapsed because of the future being rewritten but since he wasn’t there his memories weren’t overwritten by the new timeline.


End file.
